Girl, What The Hell Have You Been Up To?
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When Kimberly Robinson dies of mysterious causes, teenage lawyer duo and couple, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha have to travel all the way to Washington DC to prove Leo Richards is innocent or risk Leo's life should the case fail and Leo is sentenced to Death Row for execution. This is Yaoi and a battle to save a life. Formerly called Girl, You Need Adonai.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon, which are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Satoshi Tajiri. This fanfiction contains Yaoi and some Yuri pairings, but will later contain male pregnancy, swearing and a little bit of fist-fighting. This fanfiction is rated M for a reason people. If y'all don't like Yaoi stuff, then don't read it and go hit that back button up in the left corner.

Sasuke's PoV

"The most beautiful things cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart." -Helen Keller

I slowly looked down at the car that was slowly spiraling out of control. My best friend, Leo Richards was driving drunk and I was in the car with him. Thankfully I wasn't intoxicated but Kimberly screamed as the car picked up speed and began heading straight for a tree. Suigetsu and Karin both sat beside me and Leo's girlfriend, Kimberly sat next to him. Prior to this, all of us were as drunk as hell and Leo had talked me into skipping school. Luckily, I was only drunk because Leo force-fed me the beer and had forced me to drink it. Now, all hell was about to go loose.

"LEO! WATCH OUT!" Kimberly shrieked as the car was about to hit the tree.

"OH SHIT!" Leo exclaimed, as the car stopped and crashed right into the tree.

The car suddenly burst into flames and luckily, most of us managed to get out of the car safely. But all was not well as the car's roof and lid were both ablaze and Kimberly was trapped in the car.

"Oh no! Kimberly's trapped in the car! If we don't call 911, then Kimberly might die!" Karin exclaimed, looking at the car's flaming roof.

"I got this!" Suigetsu cried, punching in 911 into his iPhone's keyboard.

"911 emergency, please state your emergency." The dispatcher on the other end said.

"Sir, my friend's car is on fire and there's someone trapped in the car! I need someone to help rescue her before she dies of heat exhaustion or a potential explosion!" Suigetsu said into the phone.

"All right, sir, someone will be en route in 5 minutes." The dispatcher replied.

"Wait, FIVE MINUTES?! I don't have that kind of time! This is a life or death situation! There's no time for five minutes! Throw me a bone, man!" Suigetsu exclaimed, bursting into a sudden fury.

"Okay, okay, sir. Someone is en route right now. Please be patient." The dispatcher replied, clearly confused by the fact the situation was life or death.

Suddenly, news vans pulled over to the scene, news crews filing out of the vans, cameramen ready and waiting.

"WMUR reporter Layla Winston on scene, standing in for Dave Prince, who is out sick today. About 2:45 pm, people from Konoha High School came running towards a nearby forest to take shelter for an explosion allegedly set by Leo Richards. Leo has been known to cause trouble all over the school district and neighborhood, constantly causing trouble by lying, stealing, mugging, killing and even arson. But the worst part of this crime, is he killed an innocent teenager, "supposed girlfriend", Kimberly Robinson. Samuel Robinson is going to press charges against Leo Richards in hopes to put him in jail." Layla Winston said.

"Mister Richards, I'll see you in court." Samuel Robinson said, snarling into the mic.

I turned my key into the door as I turned on the light switch, and walked in to find Itachi, Alice, mom and dad, waiting near the kitchen table for me to sit down for dinner.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's up?" Itachi asked.

I shrugged before replying.

"Not a whole lot aside from Kimberly's death. Leo force-fed me beer and that's why I smell of alcohol. I'm doing good in law school right now. I'm studying for attorney cases, not specialising in one particular attorney type. Some specialize in money related attorney work, some specialize in criminal attorney work, some specialize in lawsuits, some specialize in criminal defense work, as for me, I'm gonna be the kind of lawyer who has no set specialization." I replied, opening my locket that held a picture of me and my partner when we first started the business.

"Mm, I see. Naruto has received word of a new case. You'll need to go undercover tomorrow as you'll be undercover as high school students." Alice said, pointing to the case folder on the kitchen table.

"Oh? This is Leo's file. Guess I'm defending Leo Richards with Naruto in court. No surprise there." I said, closing the locket, but opening my phone to find a picture of me with my boyfriend and business partner, Naruto Uzumaki.

I finished my dinner in little more than fifteen minutes and went upstairs to email Naruto with the details. Somehow, a link in a file that I had received in an email from this morning had somehow opened on its own. That's when I knew something big was at stake here. The link opened to reveal a video. The video depicted Kimberly at a doctor's office and undergoing a procedure to remove something in her brain. I gasped, knowing that Kimberly hadn't died from the crash but rather of a natural disease where she had a tumor in her brain. I forwarded the video to Naruto, knowing that he'd present it at the court case. But until then, I had kept it secret from everyone else. I _had_ to, otherwise my career as a lawyer would be destroyed.

The screen flickered black as the computer shut down as I changed into my pajamas and climbed under the covers, nestling into a good night's sleep.


End file.
